tf44survivorfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Marquesas
Episode 1: South Pacific Scrum Helicopters containing the members of two predetermined tribes of eight landed on the beach on a remote island in the Marquesas. They were sent to their camps with only a machete, so they had to do everything else themselves. Maraamu was able to start a fire by rubbing two sticks together thanks to Boston Rob. They also built a fine shelter. At Rotu, they were not able to get very far in building camp. Meanwhile, John formed an alliance with Gabriel, the General and Zoe, which he and the two other men called The Men United. They kept this name from Zoe to avoid hurting her feelings. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Each tribe has an outrigger canoe with 2 torches. The teams must run down the beach with it and then swim with it out to a wok where they must light both torches, then come back to the beach, lighting 4 torches along the way. Once they get back to shore, they must sprint along the shore, lighting 3 more torches, get the canoe back in its stand, and light the final torch. *'Reward:' Flint Rotu won reward and immunity. With the tribe prepared to follow the lead of alpha males Boston Rob and Hunter, they targeted Vecepia and Sarah for being both weak and lazy. At tribal council, Vecepia was voted out 5-3. Episode 2: Fishing for Immunity No one was sad about Vecepia's departure from Maraamu. Though Hunter voted for Sarah, he was sure that she would go next. After a huge storm the night before, shelter at Rotu became a priority. Paschal was able to start a fire using the newly acquired flint, Kathy annoyed her tribe by being overbearing. The tribe found a huge waterfall near their camp, which became a bonding experience. At Maramuu, Hunter made a spear and, with the help of Boston Rob, caught six fish, giving their tribe a huge meal. *'Reward Challenge:' Each tribe has a boat anchored at the bottom of the ocean floor with about 250 rocks inside. They must dive down and remove as many rocks as possible until the boat floats to the surface. Then, they must bail enough water as they determine necessary and paddle to the beach. **'Reward:' Fishing gear: mask, snorkel, and fins *'Immunity Challenge:' One at a time, each tribe member must bob for a piece of fafaru and eat it without throwing up. Rotu continued their streak by winning reward. John found the clue to the idol in the fishing gear and shared it with his alliance. Maramuu got their first win at the immunity challenge. Kathy decided to vote for John because she thought that he was the leader of a group of lazy people. Paschal and Neleh wanted to oust Kathy for being bossy, and they were able to sway Tammy to their side. In the end, The Men United led a charge to vote out Neleh for her weakness, and she left the game 4-3-1. Episode 3: Disaster Kathy was disgusted with her tribe coming back from tribal when she found out that she was the only one who voted for John. Paschal theorized that the four voters for Neleh had formed an alliance. The next day, Jeff announced that the tribes would be switched. Boston Rob, Gina and Sarah went over to Rotu, while Gabriel, Tammy and Kathy went over to Maraamu. Boston Rob privately expressed anger that he was taken from a great camp that he had worked hard to build to a terrible camp. At Maraamu, Hunter immediately presented himself as the leader and made Gabriel, Tammy and Kathy feel welcome. *'Reward Challenge:' Each tribe has to construct a raft from bamboo and rope that can fit 6 members and other supplies. Each tribe has to paddle in a criss-cross fashion to 5 boxes that are anchored to the bottom of the ocean. **'Reward:' Blankets, pillows, and 3 lanterns, or a week’s worth of rice Rotu won reward. The General found another clue to the idol in a pillow case, which he showed to John and Zoe. They found the idol, with John having it officially. While fishing, Boston Rob was hit in the face with a large lionfish. He was evacuated immediately. Jeff announced that there would be no immunity challenge because of this. Episode 4: Pie! Pie! Rotu was devastated by Rob's evacuation, as he was their hardest worker. It brought the tribe closer together. The old Rotus showed the new Rotus the waterfall. At Maraamu, Sean, Hunter, Patricia and Peter were angry about not having won any rewrads. However, Sean pointed out that because no rewards had been won, no one had any clues to the idol. At Rotu, John and The General attempted to improve their shelter, but had bad results. The tribe was still getting wet most nights. Zoe was able to catch fish for her tribe, which was well received. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Each tribe has to unscramble a woven tapestry. *'Reward:' Two pies Maraamu won the challenge, giving Hunter, Peter, Sean and Patricia their first reward other than flint. Sean conspicuously looked through the pies for a clue to the idol, making his tribe not trust him. At Rotu, Paschal tried to get Sarah and Gina to vote out John for leading his alliance. Meanwhile, The Men United did not like Paschal destroying tribe harmony and lobbied for his elimination. In the end, the two girls went with the men united, and Paschal was blindsided 5-1. Episode 5: The Inevitable The Men United were happy with Gina and Sarah as they headed back from tribal council. The next morning, they went to the waterfall to celebrate. John offhandedly mentioned to Sarah that his alliance with Robert and Zoe was called The Men United, which would come back to bite him. Meanwhile, Hunter continued to provide his tribe with plenty of fish, while Gabriel cooked each one to perfection. However, Tammy and Kathy were worried that they would be voted off soon. At Rotu, Zoe had no luck with the fish, and John and The General continued to fail at shelter building *'Reward Challenge:' Fourteen pieces belonging to four tikis are scattered on a course. One member will guide three blindfolded members to the fourteen pieces. Once all pieces are back, the four tikis must be reconstructed. **'Reward:' The winning tribe gets to raid the losing tribe’s camp *'Immunity Challenge:' Each tribe must build a distress signal without using fire to signal a ship from a distance. Maraamu won reward and raided Rotu. They noticed that the camp itself was in terrible shape and took the fishing gear and comfort items, leaving Rotu with almost nothing. Despite this, Rotu won immunity by a huge margin. The original Maraamus, along with Gabriel, wanted to vote out Kathy. Tammy, realizing that there was no fighting the inevitable, decided to vote with them. Kathy was voted out 6-1. Episode 6: The Meal of Saving Tammy was very worried about her position in the tribe coming back from tribal council. However, the tribe was in great shape, having a fine shelter, fishing gear and blankets and pillows. The next morning, Hunter caught twice as many fish as usual because of the new gear. At Rotu, The General said how difficult it was to survive on just a handful of rice each day. Though their camp was in shambles, no one had enough energy to improve it, as everyone was conserving energy for the challenges. *'Reward Challenge:' A three part relay race. The first runner races through the jungle, unties a paddle, and tags the second runner. Both then race to untie a second paddle, and then race back to the beach where they break open coconuts to find a key. The two runners pass the paddles and the key to two other tribe members, who must unchain a boat, paddle the boat out to retrieve a flag, then paddle back to plant their flag in the tiki. When the paddlers return to shore, they must push their boat to their chain and both paddlers must be present at the tiki when they put their flag in. **'Reward:' A meal of chicken, quiche, bean salad, dessert, and Sierra Mist. *'Immunity Challenge:' Retrieve five ladder rungs, in order, from throughout a giant maze, while roped together. Climb the ladder they build in the center of the maze. Surprisingly, Rotu won the reward. Not only did the meal increase tribe morale, but also gave them a huge boost of energy. They won the immunity challenge, too. At Maraamu, Tammy lobbied for Sean's elimination because of his looking for the idol. In the end, only Peter refused to budge. Sean was blindsided 4-2. Episode 7: The Merge Coming back from tribal council, Peter was shocked that his allies had actually sided with Tammy. He worried that this would isolate him from the group. Probst announced the merge at the Maraamu camp, which was welcome news to everyone. Everyone sat down for a civil talk, and it was decided that they would just vote along tribal lines and go to a deadlocked tie. *'Immunity Challenge': Each player standing on a floating platform in the water. If any part of their body besides their feet touch the platform, they are out. Hunter easily won immunity. The Maraamus decided to vote for John since he seemed to be the leader. The Rotus decided to vote for Peter because he was the second strongest Maraamu who was not formerly a Rotu. At tribal council, there was indeed a tue between Peter and John. They went to a purple rock tiebreaker. In a shocking finish, Gabriel left the game. Episode 8: Don't Mess with Zo Everyone was shocked that Gabriel had gone home. They sat around the fire and talked about the good times they had had with Gabriel. John enjoyed the camp, saying that it was nice to have protein in his belly and a roof over his head. With Gabriel gone, the cooking became much worse. Hunter worried about his fate, as he was the strongest member of the minority alliance. *'Reward Challenge:' Each contestant shoots rocks at targets using a slingshot. First person to break their three targets wins reward. *'Reward: '''A cold beer and a phone call home. *'Immunity Challenge: Each contestant answers a series of questions about the Marquesas Islands. Person with the most correct answers wins immunity. Sarah won reward over Hunter. She enjoyed her beer and called her parents. Hunter won his second straight immunity challenge, worrying his tribe. Back at camp, Sarah innocently mentioned to Zoe that John and The General's alliance with her was called The Men United. This devastated Zoe to the point of tears. She went around camp, convincing everyone to vote for John with her sob story. The General was the only holdout, and John Carroll was blindsided 7-2, becoming the first jury member. '''Episode 9: The Competiton Turns Nasty Back at camp, The General and Zoe had a nasty confrontation about John's ousting. Zoe said that what John and The General had said behind her back was inexcusable. The General, knowing that he was next in line to go, began asking his tribemates to let him stay in the game. Hunter admired how The General had swallowed his pride, but Tammy considered it a sign of weakness. *Reward Challenge:Contestants would be split into pairs and would gather coconuts. They would split open the coconuts and let the coconut milk run into a tube to raise a ball. The first pair to raise their ball to the top would win. *'Reward:' An authentic Marquesan feast *Immunity Challenge:Contestants would face off in a circle on stilts and would try to keep their balance. The first contestant to fall would be out and the other contesant would move on to next round. The General and Peter won immunity and had a fantastic feast. They found the clue to the remaining idol there, which was still in its original spot from the beginning of the game. Tammy won immunity over Gina, worrying Hunter. Peter and The General looked for the idol but failed. At tribal council, the tribe was split between Hunter for being so dominant and The General for the whole Zoe issue. In the end, Zoe was the only other person who voted for The General, and Hunter left the game 6-2. Episode 10: A Philanthropic Gesture Zoe was angry that The General had been spared. Tammy tried to explain that Hunter was too big a threat to keep around, but Zoe did not want to hear it. Meanwhile, The General tried to subtley turn his tribemates against Zoe. This seemed to work especially well on Peter and Tammy. With no one skilled enough to provide the tribe with fish, they began to go hungry. Patricia wondered if voting Hunter out was a mistake. *'Reward Challenge:' For the first three rounds, contestants would dive under water to find a shell and bring it back. The last contestant to do so would be eliminated. For the fourth and final round, the four remaining contestants would dive into the water, grab a rock and swim back to shore with it. The first contestant with the rock at Jeff's feet wins. *'Reward:' An overnight on a cruise ship *'Immunity Challenge:' In the dark, the contestants would gather supplies to make a fire. They would make their fire under a stove with oil and popcorn kernels on it. Once a contestant popped a popcorn kernel, they would take burning embers to a brush pile, and light the pile on fire. The first contestant to have their fire reach the top of the brush pile would win. The General easily won reward and chose to take Gina with him on the reward. He tried to convince her to vote out Zoe and keep him. They agreed to protect each other. She wound up making a deal with him. The General also found another clue to the idol. Gina won individual immunity. Back at camp, The General found the idol and kept Peter in the dark. At tribal council, Gina gave her individual immunity to The General to keep her end of the deal. With no other reasonable options, the tribe unanimously voted Zoe out, and she became the third member of the jury. Episode 11: We are Family...and Starving, Too. The General knew that he was in good shape at the next tribal council, as it was the last time where you could play the hidden immunity idol. Tammy stated that now that all the craziness died down, she thought that the voting would be across tribal lines. Peter attempted to catch fish, but did not do so well. The General complained how no one was eating anything and everyone was weakening. *'Reward Challenge': Survivors must stand on a perch and will be periodically tempted to come down with food. Last one standing wins. *'Reward:' Loved one comes back to camp. *'Immunity Challenge:' Survivors must dig in a plot of dirt for one of three keys, which unlock boxes containing puzzle pieces. First person to finish their puzzle wins immunity. Peter won reward. His wife came back to camp with him. He also allowed Patricia's husband to come back to camp, which upset the rest of his tribemates. The General won immunity over Sarah and Tammy. The tribes decided to vote across tribal lines. At tribal council, The General returned the favor from Gina and gave her his individual immunity. He intended to play the idol for himself. Unfortunately, Peter, Patricia and Tammy assumed that he had the idol because of his bold move of giving up immunity. They changed their vote to Sarah and she tied Peter 3-3 after The General played his idol. Peter won the firebuilding contest and Sarah became the fourth jury member. Episode 12: Philmont Hijinks Coming back from tribal, Gina and The General knew that they had been bested. They knew that they needed to scramble to stay in the game because they were the most deserving and on the wrong side of the numbers. The General managed to catch four fish, the most protein the tribe had had in a while. Meanwhile, Peter said that he wanted to take Patricia to the end because she did nothing for the whole game. *'Reward Challenge: '''Survivors must hold up a bucket of water over their heads. Last person to hold it up intact wins reward. *'Reward: Brand new Cadillac Cimarron *'''Immunity: Survivors will be given a list of items. Then they must hold up the symbol representing each item in the correct order. Last person with all correct answers wins immunity. Peter won reward over The General after two hours. At the immunity challenge, The General won handily. At tribal council, The General stood by Gina and voted for Peter, but the former Maraamus held strong, and Gina became the fifth jury member with a 3-2 vote. Episode 13: The Final Four The General knew that he had to win the next two immunities to have any shot at winning. The tribe discussed how close they were to the end and what they would do with the money. *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways would race out to a station where a question about the Marquesas is posted. The castaway would have to select from one of two possible answers where a bag would be tied underneath. They would then return to the start line with the bag. If the castaway chooses the correct answer, the bag would contain puzzle pieces. If not, the puzzle pieces would be blank and they would have to return to the station and pick up the correct bag. This would be repeated for two additional questions until the castaway has three bags of puzzle pieces at which time they would assemble the puzzle. The first castaway to solve the puzzle would win. The General won immunity in a very close race with Tammy. Tammy knew that Patricia had a strong alliance with Peter and that they would be voting for her. She asked The General for his help, and he agreed with the condition that she return the favor. Peter and Tammy tied 2-2, but Tammy won the firebuilding contest. Peter became the sixth jury member. The next day, the final three went on the right of passage, which honored their fallen comerades. The they went to the final immunity challenge. *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways would balance a sword with one hand by its tip on a shield on the ground. The castaways would then stack coins on top of the sword handle. Should any of the coins fall off of the sword, the castaway would be out of the challenge. The last castaway standing would win.\ In a close race with The General, Tammy won immunity. At tribal council, Tammy's deal with The General was discussed. In a heroic move, Tammy voted out Patricia in order to keep her word. Back at camp, The General thanked Tammy, but she said that no thanks were necessary. The next morning, the two enjoyed the customary final two feast before heading to final tribal council. At final tribal, John said that he admired Tammy because she kept her word to The General. However, he said that he admired The General more because the latter stood by the former. Hunter asked them to talk about themselves based only upon their challenge performance. The General said that he always gave in one hundred percent and was all for his team. Tammy said that the fact that she was able to do well despite being so small was admirable. Zoe called The General a lying, mean spirited lunkhead. She said nothing to Tammy. Sarah asked them to name the two people that they would deny one million dollars to. The General said Zoe and Patricia; Tammy said Peter and Patricia. Gina stated that for the first time, there were two people who were entirely deserving and congratualated them both. Peter asked them how their integrity had shown in the game. The General said through keeping his word to John by standing by him and to Gina by giving up his individual immunity. Tammy said through keeping her word to The General by taking him to the final two. Patricia asked what the final two really thought of her. The General said as a motherly figure, Tammy said as a sweet, kind woman. In the end, Tammy won the title of sole survivor. She got the votes of Hunter, Zoe, Peter and Patricia. However, all the jury members agreed that both Rob and Zoe were deserving. Except for Zoe. Category:Real Seasons